


I Hate You, I Love You

by Chopped_Salad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Reverse Sardonyx, F/F, Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopped_Salad/pseuds/Chopped_Salad
Summary: Garnet couldn't believe it, she had lost her best friend. Well, she did use her.Garnet gets this strange feeling around Pearl, the feeling that she can do anything. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach, Garnet doesn't know what it is. Whenever she fuses with Pearl, she feels strength and something else, something beautiful. So she fuses with her as much as she can.Reverse Sadonyx Au- An alternate universe where Garnet betrays Pearl in "Cry For Help"(I made this up)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction on this website, I'm so happy to be on here. Thank you so much for reading my story. Enjoy!

Steven and Amethyst had known that it was Garnet this whole time. She was the reason why Sardonyx continuously smash the Communication Hub. However, the two waited to see if Garnet would do it again. Steven couldn't believe it when she tricked Pearl once again.

They were nearly finished with their fusion dance, both of them in a position. Pearl's gem emittes a white beam of happiness while Garnet's two gems rest on Pearl's lower back as they begin to become one. 

"Wait stop!" Steven interrupts, their light begins to fade.  
"Yes Steven?" Pearl looks down at the teen, slightly irritated.  
"It's been Garnet the whole time!" Pearl stares up at Garnet, her pale blue eyes widen.  
Pearl closes her eyes, she can't believe it.  
"Pearl," Garnet whispers, trying to get Pearl to look at her.  
"Get your hands off of me." Pearl commands with disgust, "Now."

Garnet stays frozen, surprised by the turn of events. She didn't see this happening when she had used her future vision. The alabaster gem pries herself away from her leader.  
Steven and Amethyst stand paralyzed. How did this happen? Why would Garnet do this?

Their damaged family was being torn apart, all Steven could do was watch. Pearl falls to the ground, pushing herself up as if nothing had happened.

"Steven, we're going." Pearl grunts, wipping the dirt off of her, he decides not to protest.  
She then looks at the two gems, "I expect you two to finish this."

"Pearl, wait!" Garnet struggles, Pearl doesn't bother to even look at her.

Warping back home, Pearl doesn't say anything. Steven could see her eyes brimming with tears and her fists clenched.


	2. Chapter 2

Surely, Garnet thought that Pearl wouldn't stay mad at her for this long. Whenever Garnet tries to talk to her, she glares or hisses. Sometimes she will even ignore her. Pearl leaves days at a time with no note, no one knows where she is.

However when she home, she is either in her room or cleaning Steven and Amethyst's messes. Pearl no longer picks fights with Amethyst. Nor does she explain gem things to Steven. It was as if Pearl had become a ghost.

Garnet has learned her mistake. Each night her body buzzes with regret;  
. She just wants her best friend back.

Garnet lounges on the couch in the empty house. She can feel Ruby and Sapphire arguing; she twitches in discomfort. The moon lights the dark ocean. Voices creep up the stairs outside, Steven and Amethyst are back. They had gone to visit an old friend.

"Hey Garnet!" Steven waves.  
"Hello Steven." Garnet gives Steven a small smile, glad that he is still talking to her after the stunt she pulled.  
"Has Pearl come back yet?"  
"No."  
"Can you please tell me when she comes back. I miss her."  
Me too. She thinks  
Garnet fixes her shades and frowns, "She won't be back before your bedtime, maybe tomorrow."  
"Okay." Steven nods and heads to the bathroom with his pajamas.  
Amethyst looks at Garnet with concern, "You guys haven't talked yet?"  
"She won't even go near me, Amethyst." Garnet sighs.  
"Maybe I can talk to her-"  
"No, I have to clean up my mess. I don't want you or Steven to be involved in this. She'll have to forgive me someday."  
"Ya' sure?"  
"Yes." Not at all.  
____________________________

The ground shakes as the corruption roars. Pearl summons her spear for the twentieth time that day. Panting, she calculates a plan to poof the gem. The monster nears, its four legs going as fast as possible, the dirt bounces beneath her feet.

The renegade gem jumps into the sky, ready to throw her spear. However, the monster slams her to the ground, giving her multiple cuts and bruises. Grunting, she pushes herself up and begins to shoot.

Soon, the monster falls to the ground, hurt by the tiny attacks. Pearl hits it in its weak spot, destroying the monster. Quickly, she bubbles the gem and sends it off. Exhausted, she limps back to the warp pad and goes back to the temple for the first time in two days.

Suddenly, the dark house erupts with a blue light. Garnet turns her head to find a beaten up Pearl. Whose are clothes torn and body littered with cuts. The permafusion rushes to the lanky gem, bursting with worry. 

Pearl finds it funny how the usually calm gem acts out when desperate. She smirks inwardly.

"Pearl, what happened? Are you okay?" Garnet sets a hand on her shoulder.  
Pearl automatically slaps her hand away and gives her an eye roll, "I'm fine."  
"Pearl, you are the opposite of fine, let me help-"  
"No!" She jumps back when Garnet takes a step forward.  
Steven stirs in bed and moans, tightening the grip on his blanket.  
"At least retreat to your gem."  
"No. Now move please, I have better business to get to."  
Pearl leaves Garnet at the temple's entrance


	3. Chapter 3

Garnet wishes she can tell Pearl why she did it. When she's around her, a strange feeling fizzes in her stomach. Why did it feel so familiar even though she had never felt it before?

Whenever Garnet fuses with Pearl, she feels something other than strength, an amazing feeling. Something new and beautiful. It pains Garnet to lose her best friend, more than any physical pain that can be given. Garnet misses Pearl wholly. How her thin arm used to wrap around her bicep. Her happy beryl blue eyes. Her lovely voice.

Steven lifts his head from his pillow, groggy and confused.  
"Gar....net? Wha' happen?" He yawns.  
"Nothing, Steven." She says, her voice in monotone.

_____________________________

Pearl collapses on the tallest water platform in her elegant room. Her body heaves, completely wrecked from the battle. She knows that she will never hear the end of it from Garnet, especially since she went on a mission without her permission. This made her groan.

Deep deep down, Pearl misses Garnet. Her betrayal hurt her more than the corruption did. It pains her more than she thought it would. Half of her wants to forgive Garnet, while the other half never wants to talk to her again. Pearl feels as if her body was splitting in two.

Her exhaustion finally gets the best of her; she falls into a deep, restful slumber.

An image of her renegade self lights her dreams. She's in the rebellion again. Looking around, she sees gem shards litter the floor of the battlefield and faces of fear and anger placed on every gem's face. It was a horrible sight. Pearl finds a large, furious Carnelian in front of her. Her grip tightens on her spear, the soldier summons her weapon, an axe.

Ready to charge, something pulls her away. Warm arms slip under her legs and arms and carries her away from the Carnelian. She tries to push the kidnapper away, it was Garnet.

"Garnet! Let me go!" Pearl slaps and punches her, it has no effect on the permafusion.  
"I can handle her! I've got to go back there and fight!" She squawks.  
"You were going to get hurt, I couldn't stand it."  
"Who cares? We're here to fight!"  
"And survive!"

Pearl continues to hit Garnet, who stops in her tracks, bends down, and kisses her. That ought to shut her up for awhile. Garnet thinks, back then that kiss meant nothing other than a way of distraction.

However, they start to meld together. They're fusing. How is this possible? Sardonyx comes into existence with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Her outfit isn't as dashing as it is now, but neither is the scene.

Hurriedly, Sardonyx summons her hammer and twirls it, "Well isn't this just dandy?" She let's out a hearty laugh, Homeworld gems begin to flee.

Sardonyx poofs nearly all of them in a split second. Everyone was surprised how easily the two fused, and how powerful Sardonyx was on the first try. Either way the Crystal Gems cheer in happiness, they won one battle out of many. Rose Quartz, their beloved leader, looks up at the newly found fusion and smiles


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would destress your breast before you discover who wins the election. Thanks for reading I'm sorry for not posting!

The late morning sun lights the small beach cottage. Waves lap the hot, white sand. Seagulls squawk for fries on the boardwalk. An average day for Beach City. 

Amethyst tries to cheer up Garnet in the kitchen with a quiet pep talk. While Steven's destination is unknown. Pearl strolls out of the temple, she seems relieved when she finds the large mess that has taken over the mess, she was grateful that no one had dared to clean it up.

Clothes lay on furniture. Blotches of condiments mark the kitchen. Dirt covers the floor. Pearl starts cleaning, ignoring the two pairs of eyes gawking at her.

"Pearl! You're back!" Amethyst hurrahs, quickly realizing the marks on Pearl, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Pearl huffs as she wipes the wood flooring, Garnet stares.  
"Pearl." Garnet acknowledges, however Pearl ignores her and continues to disinfect the house.

Amethyst senses something is going to happen, so she sneaks into her room, Pearl and Garnet see nothing. Pearl focuses on cleaning and Garnet continues to try to make contact with Pearl.

"Pearl." Garnet repeats, coming closer to the gem.  
"Yes Garnet?" Pearl mocks, filled with venom.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me loud and clear, Pearl."

Pearl taps her chin and bites her lip, pretending to think, "Hmmm, maybe be a good leader."  
"Pearl."

"You already said that." Pearl snaps her head back at Garnet, glaring at her with her icy blue eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Steven kicks the screen door open, his hands holding two bags of donuts and a script.

Finding his two parental figures, besides his father, in an argument, his smile drops to a frown.

"Pearl, you're back." Steven notes.

"Hello Steven!" Pearl tries to sound happy, but fails miserably.

Deciding not to dig deep, Steven asks a question, "Pearl, do you think you're able to help me with this play?"

"Of course Steven. I'll meet you outside in a minute." Steven leaves to sit outside in the porch.

Pearl deposits articles of clothing in the laundry hamper and starts to head towards the front door. That is until Garnet grabs her wrist. Pearl struggles to break Garnet's grip. They look into each other's eyes. Pearl feels something that she has not felt in a long time around Garnet. It angers her that she cannot remember this emotion. 

"Fine." Pearl sighs, "If you really want to try, find Peridot."  
Garnet finally releases her grip, Pearl holds her wrist close and rubs it, acting as if it were her baby.

"I won't let you down."

"You did the first time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this ends short. I promise my Fanfictions will be longer in the future.

"This is historically inaccurate." Pearl exclaims as she flips through the pages of the poorly done script.

"Can you fix it?" Steven requests.

"Of course." Pearl grabs a pen from her gem and looks at Steven, "I was there you know."

"Wow, really? That's so cool!"

"Yes, I know." She says smugly and starts to edit, it feels good to be looked up to as if she was Garnet.

___________________________________

Hours went by fast for Garnet, trying to find Peridot only using her future vision was a difficult task. If she was Pearl, she would be able to use Peridot's escape pod to find where the green gem is. However, Garnet did not have the knowledge of how to do that, her only option was her vision of the future.

Garnet sighs, this is going to be a hard task to complete. Rubbing her temples, she tries to find the possibility of finding Peridot. She can be anywhere, from Antarctica to Mexico. Since there was so many gem places randomly scattered across Earth. Each and every place possesses something useful to the Homeworld gem.

Trying to find Peridot was like searching in a pitch black cave. With twist and turns, holes and dangerous short cuts. If she did not choose the right path: she would stop at a dead end, nothing would be answered. Garnet would no longer have the power to see the correct possibility, only darkness.

In her mind, she has to calculate each step, and know which path would go where. This was her biggest challenge of all. 

______________________________

"Steven this is so realistic, so gritty!" Jamie gasps, "It's almost as if someone lived through it!"

"Pearl did!" Steven grins, "And I wrote the jokes!"

"I can tell, they're so funny!" 

They both look at each other with stars in their eyes, "Acting!" They both yell.

The rest of the day is used to build parts of the set and act. Steven paints the badly done cardboard wave as Jamie thinks of how to make the Crystal Gems.  
"Why don't you put a party hat for your nose to play the role of Pearl and a black box on your head for Garnet!" Steven helps.

"And for Amethyst?" Jamie questions.

"Hold on, I think I have a spare broom at the house, I'll go get it." Steven starts to run off.

"Bring snacks!" Jamie hollers, hoping that Steven heard.

The boy opens the door to find Amethyst next to the sink, dropping eggs into the garbage disposal.

"Hey Amethyst, what are you doing?" Steven asks, worried for his fellow gem.

"I don't know, making egg salad." She replies dully before she plops another egg in the sink.

"Are you okay?"

"What does it look like, Steven?!" Amethyst screams, "I'm sorry. It's just Pearl and Garnet haven't made up yet, ya' know? I wish things could go how they did in cartoons."

"Me too." Steven scans the closet for the extra broom, "Where are Garnet and Pearl anyways?"

"Somewhere not talking to each other." Amethyst rolls her eyes.

"I bet they'll get along soon. I know it." Steven grabs the broom, "They have to."

Steven opens up the fridge, finding only cheese sticks, "I'll see ya' later Amethyst." The new actor runs out the door with a broom in one hand and cheese sticks in the other.

Amethyst wonders how Steven is able to put up with their problems. Especially his deceased mother's problems. She wishes that she could have the strength to push down her emotions like Steven doe

The chubby gem groans when she discovers that there were no more eggs left in the carton. She does not even bother to clean up her mess. Amethyst hops off the counter, standing in the middle of the kitchen with nothing to do.

Her mind goes to Pearl. She never notices Amethyst anymore, it angers her. All Amethyst wants is Pearl to be her normal, motherly self again. Maybe Pearl would notice for once, Amethyst looks back at her mess. 

She glares at the clean house, hating its perfection. Suddenly, Amethyst swipes a ceramic plate off the counter, it breaks on the wood floor. Doing this sent a nice tingle through her spine.

The Quartz throws every dish she could find, shattering every single one. Soon, she dumps out the dishwasher, which is filled with dirty kitchen ware. Dirty water spills onto the floor, little pieces of food can be found on every product.

Done ruining the kitchen, Amethyst rips the blinds off the window. Smashes the stools. Tears ups the couch. And shatters Steven's fifth T.V..

Realizing what she had done, Amethyst sinks to the ground with her head in her hands. She releases a loud, ugly sob. Her cries go on for a minute. Pearl will definitely get her for this one. Amethyst laughs sinisterly, loving the piece of artwork she had made out of the house


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! You have no idea how many times I wanted to write "angry grape" instead of Amethyst. I hope y'all enjoy.

The audience applauses at the end of Steven's play, rewritten by Pearl, who didn't remember a campaign slogan at the end of the story. 

"MAY-OR DEW-EY!" The small crowd cheers repeatedly.

The ruby red curtains fall, people start to leave. The beach was an absolute mess of chairs and candy wrappers. Pearl wonders if she should of taken pictures. She shakes her head, Amethyst would not care and Garnet....

Pearl does not let herself think of Garnet. Standing up, she runs behind the stage to find Steven and pulls him into her lanky arms. 

"I'm so proud of you Steven! You're so talented!" She boasts "Your mother would've been proud."

"Thanks Pearl!" Steven smiles tiredly, Mayor Dewey strides over to them.

"Jamie, I must say, that was impressive." Mayor Dewey strokes his pink chin "And surprisingly in the budget!"

"Thank you Mayor," Jamie starts "you should thank Pearl, she helped writing it." 

The Mayor blushes "Thank you Pearl."

"I am a gem of many talents." Pearl brags and pats his head "What's two-hundred years between friends?"

Mayor Dewey's face grows dark "Jamie, I would like to give you the job of lead director of the Beach City Acting Comity." The actor's eyes light up.

He calms himself, "T-thank you, s-sir."

Five minutes later, the two gems leave for the temple. Barely able to see the path ahead of them due to how late it is. The dark water swallows the moonlit beach. Somehow, the she feels like the ocean is talking to her, begging her for something. When really it is just the waves crashing into the sand. Pearl hears her name in the distance, she turns.

Mayor Dewey runs up to her, panting, he stops. Pearl waits and tells Steven she will meet him back at the temple, he skips ahead.

"Yes, Mayor?" She asks with little patience, her long foot tapping.

"I, um, will you-" He pulls out a flash card "allow me to take you out on a date Saturday night?" 

Pearl is flustered, "I'm sorry, but no. You humans live a short life, I wouldn't want to get between that." An image of Garnet flashes in her mind, strange.

Mayor Dewey looks surprised, finally understanding that she was indeed not human. Most people do not usually believe her when she says something about it.

"I understand. Thank you for your time." He says, walking away fast.

Pearl looks up at the sky for moments with a frown. The stars glisten, the moon shines, it is the same like when she first saw this planet. On Earth, it feels like nothing changes. But it always is, it never stops growing. 

"Pearl!" Steven yells, her head automatically turns in his direction.

"Yes, Steven?" She hollers back.

"You're gonna want to see this."

_____________________________

Garnet is almost there, she can sense it. Her mind is numb, a dull roar buzzes within her. All she wants to do is sleep, even if her gem body does not require sleep, Garnet feels like she needs it. Her eyes feel like lead, her eyelids start to fall.

No. The gem commands herself. I have to do this for her. Garnet thinks, Pearl is one of the only people who she cannot live without, she needs her. But Garnet does not understand why.

After hours of searching, she finally finds her answer, an old Homeworld ship from the rebellion. She scoffs inwardly, there is no way Peridot is able to fly that wreck.

Bone tired, Garnet can not see what happens next. She instantly snaps into a trance of sleep.

_____________________________

"Whatcha' think P?" Amethyst grins as Pearl stares at the house, she stays speechless.

A moment later, Pearl starts to work again. She ignores Amethyst and starts to clean up the kitchen, cleaning the shards of plates. Steven snaps his head towards Amethyst, who looks like she is about to blow. Her face is darker than the sky, her fists clench.

"Fine!" She screeches.

"Yes Amethyst?" Pearl summons new utensils from her gem, not looking at the purple angry gem.

"You've changed, Pearl! You never argue with me, we both know I deserve it! You barely ever talk! You're just there!" Amethyst howls, tears brim her eyes "Why won't you look at me? Do I even matter to you?"

Tears fall from her plump face, Pearl is lost. She does not no what to say, anything said incorrectly can trigger Amethyst. It would be the Kindergarten all over again. Pearl finally finds her words.

"Of course you do!" Pearl stops "I realized arguing over something silly is dumb because you'll just do it again." Her eyes widen, Pearl had crossed the line.

Amethyst bores her eyes into her, which seem to glow. Her mouth twitches into a smile, this is not good.

"I miss when you were fun, you used to be cool." Amethyst starts, "Now you're acting like a normal Homeworld Pearl would!" 

The alabaster's head perks up. Steven's head turns to Pearl, confused with what Amethyst meant.

"Pearl, what does she mean?" Steven questions, Pearl is lost once again.

"Back on Homeworld, Pearls were used as servants." Amethyst illustrates, "Now our Pearl-"

"That's enough!" Pearl spits.

Amethyst gasps sarcastically, "So you do care! I thought you were switched back to manual."

She can't take it anymore. Almost in tears, Pearl rushes to her room. Amethyst runs after her, a yard behind her. She bawls her name. Her door shuts quickly, as if it is trying to hide her. Steven jogs over to his fellow gem.

"Amethyst," Steven whispers "don't you think that was a little mean?"

"You are talking about the gem who has been tearing apart our family, right?"

"Garnet did hurt her-"

"Who cares?"

"I care!" Steven yelps "You hurting her won't change anything. I'm mad too, but you have to have patience."

His wording reminds Amethyst of Rose. He sounds just like her. Her frown grows longer.

"You don't get it, Steven." Amethyst breathes, "You never will."

Before Steven can protest, Amethyst goes inside her room.

_________________________

Garnet strides out of her room in the temple, with more confidence than ever, or what seems like forever. The sun has barely popped its head over the horizon, it is only six after all. She is surprised when she finds everyone awake, Garnet thought that she would have time to be left with her thoughts before Steven woke up.

Steven and Amethyst cock their heads to face their leader, Pearl only glances as she scrapes moldy food from the left over dishes, Amethyst was unaware that there was a stack of dishes she had hidden below the sink the previous night. Pearl is grateful, she did not have to summon anymore dishes. If she did, she would most likely faint. However disgusted by the fact that Amethyst hides dishes when she is too lazy to clean them.

"I've found Peridot." Garnet states, this stops everyone.

"Really now?" Pearl mutters, thinking nobody can hear her.

Everyone can, the house is silent due to Garnet's announcement. 

"Really G? Where?" Amethyst asks excitedly, maybe Pearl would go back to normal.

"An old Nephrite ship." Pearl scrubs the dish faster, wiping off its enamel.

Garnet fixes her glasses, "I expect all of you to be ready in an hour."

"Yes ma'am!" Amethyst jokes.

All Steven can do is smile, there is a chance that his family being okay again. All Garnet can do is pray, this was her only chance of redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves crying to death due to a kids show?
> 
> Me: *raises infinite hands* That isn't even enough.


	7. Finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story, please tell your friends, it'd really help!
> 
> (I almost blew up my mind from writing this)

The sun has risen only moments ago. Puffy pink clouds lay across the sky like patches in a quilt. Dew clings onto long blades of grass, sun shining through the drops. Birds chirp an annoying song as if they were singing a song together. 

The Crystal Gems arrive at the old ship. Steven stares at in amazement, he looks at Pearl for an answer, no answer. Amethyst starts to explain.

"Well it-"

"No time to explain, let's go." Garnet interrupts, her voice cold.

The four of them walk down to the old, abandoned ship. They walk the perimeter, failing to find its entrance. Pearl starts to walk up the hill.

"Oh well, better luck next time!" Amethyst yanks her lithe body down only by her wrist.

"Garnet probably knows the answer!" Amethyst gazes at Garnet, "Right?"

"Yeah! Garnet knows everything!" Steven chimes in, but Garnet does not know this time.

"Well let's see then." Pearl huffs, crossing her arms.

Garnet tries to recall what happens next. She focuses on the two paths that the cave gives, going down each one. Garnet rubs her temples, she grunts quietly and presses her lips together.

"Hurry up already!" Pearl blows, Garnet still tries to focus.

Garnet understands why Pearl is upset, she has all rights to be. Garnet lied to her, broke their five thousand year bond. She ruined everything. What seems like hours later, Garnet can not still find an answer. Pearl pulls her spear out of her gem and shoots the ship. Parts of the ship explode and crumble, an entrance is made.

"I needed that." Pearl grunts, "Let's get this over with."

She turns her head towards Garnet, looking at her through her visors. Garnet feels like she can see everything, her heart fills with glee, she's looking at her again. A shiver shoots up her spine, her bones tingle, her gems buzz. Why can't Garnet remember this feeling?

The group follows Pearl into the ship. Garnet quickly glances at Pearl, hopefully this will win her back. There is a control system and a black screen that hangs before them, horribly damaged. Steven slams his meaty fingers on the buttons, pressing them in. Pearl knows that stopping him would be useless, it was broken anyways.

All of the sudden, the screen lights up and starts working for the first time in thousands of years. Steven jolts back in surprise, Peridot's smug face pops up on the screen.

"Peridot! You can't fly this ship!" Garnet points out, the green gem's eyebrows furrow.

"I can't hear you." The Homeworld gem rolls her eyes.

Steven finds a diamond shaped microphone and yells into it, "Garnet says that you can't fly this ship!"

His words echo, eventually getting to Peridot. A moment later, she starts to cackle. This can't be good, Garnet thinks.

"Fly? I'm not using this to fly!" She grins the make-shift entrance is surrounded by her new drones, healing the ship.

"I'm using this ship to trap you clods!" Peridot presses a button below her.

Nothing happens, the Crystal Gems wait, she continues to press the button. She groans and mumbles something, trying to get it to work. She finally fixes the button, twenty laser beams slither out of the holes of the ship's interior. They start to shoot. 

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Peridot shrieks.

Fortunately, they were all able to jump out of the way just in time. Set into action, the gems try to find another exit. Garnet's three eyes search for another path, she catches a black doorway. Sliding into the next door, they only create another trap. Pointy spikes rise from the ceiling and walls. Their sharp ends give them long, bloody cuts. Red fluid stains Steven's shirt, 

Amethyst throws him over her shoulder, they all sprint through the obstacle. At the dead end, they find Peridot, who's standing in the waiting in the middle. Garnet summons her large gauntlets and punches her with full force, Peridot's body ripples and comes back together. She is only an illusion, a hologram. 

Sweating, Garnet looks stunned. How did this happen? I didn't see this! She pants and retraces the path she had seen, it was nothing like this. It was supposed to be a quick mission: find Peridot, chase her, and poof her. Never having to deal with her again.

"This is perfect!" Pearl throws her hands up into the air, "You led us right into her hands."

"I didn't see this!" Garnet nearly pleads with Pearl, no one has ever seen her this desperate.

"Then wait did you see? Another chance to trick me?" Silence.

An awkward tension hangs in the air, like a balloon, ready to pop any minute. Anything wrongly said could make the balloon explode.

Suddenly, the ground rumbles. The floor splits and the two of them fall into another trap.

________________________

It was a quick fall, guessing that Peridot had to dig to trap them. They both land safely, ready to fight. What happens next is worse than fighting, and nothing is worse than violence. They find themselves in a small, grey box. Trying to get out, Pearl and Garnet retrieve their weapons from their gems and start to hit the dark wall, no effect. No scratches nor cracks.

"Great." Pearl states sarcastically, "Nothing can be worse than this!"

It gets worse.

The walls start to close in, Peridot's plan is to shatter them. The two push the walls, trying to reverse the effect. Nothing. The air is growing tight, their bodies moving closer together, their breathing mixes. A minute after, the walls stop.

Garnet's future vision comes back, she sees Amethyst using her whip to clog the gears. This is her only time to talk confront Pearl, it has to be now. She watches the annoyed Pearl, who is trying to find a way out. Away without talking to Garnet. However, they both know that there is only one way out. Garnet takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing, she thinks.

"Pearl-"

"Not now." Garnet forgot how stubborn Pearl can be.

"We need to talk. You can't keep avoiding me."

"Fine." Pearl stops, "It better be good."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? This or using me." No response.

"You used me, you tricked me!" Pearl yells.

"You were the only gem who I trusted the most." Pearl's voice is quite, her dull blue eyes look down at the concrete, "You were the only one who looked at me as more than a servant. I thought you were different."

"No!" Garnet blurts, "It's not like that. I-"

"Oh, don't start. I know you're lying, classic-"

"I love you, Pearl!" Garnet bursts, it feels so good to let it out.

For months now, Garnet had been searching for the emotion. She has felt it since she first met the Renegade, however her feelings were pushed aside. The feelings were always there, it was always with her.

"You-what?" Pearl's eyes widen, her eyes seem larger than the box at this point. 

The walls start to move again, they both can hear the two younger Gems above them panic.

"I-um-I-" Pearl stammers, her face completely blue.

Garnet puts her finger to her lips, "You don't have to say anything, let me do the speaking." Pearl nods in agreement.

"I understand, you don't know how to feel." Garnet starts, "I want your friendship back, that's all. I'm sorry for betraying you, I needed you more than I thought I did. I look to you for strength."

"Thank you." Pearl forgives, five billion pounds of pressure releases from Garnet's shoulders.

A smile graces her lips for the first time in months

"There's only one way out of this." Pearl points out, "Let's fuse."

"Only if you're okay with it." Garnet says.

They have no time to waste, the walls were moving in fast. The two awkwardly shifts into a comfortable position. Pearl slides one of her pale, slender arms up Garnet's chest, her other hand placed behind Garnet's knee. At the corner of her eyes, Garnet can see Pearl ball her fist. Garnet places her hands on her lower back. Their gems glow dully. 

Pearl leans forward, her lips slightly parted. Garnet tilts her head down to Pearl. The box now only a few feet wide, Garnet's hair is pushed halfway down. Quickening the pace, also not knowing what came over her, Garnet smashes her lips into Pearl's, whose eyes widen. The light from their gem grows. For a moment, nothing exists except them. They fuse into Sardonyx.

Her height destroys the box, somehow she seems untouchable. Dirt falls onto her head, she summons her hammer and shapes it into a drill. Pointing the tool upwards, the drill starts to spin. Making a large hole she jumps out of the trap. Sardonyx finds Steven and Amethyst staring at them, she knew that they had seen everything. 

Closing her eyes, she unfuses. Pearl and Garnet return. Their backs facing each other, their fists clenched. They turn their heads to each other. Before anyone can say anything, Garnet summons her gauntlets and punches the wall. Which shatters from her force, Peridot is on the other side. 

Peridot gasps, surprised that they made it past her trap. She throws her hand up in the air and uses her fingers to make a propeller, she starts to hover. Before she gets out of her reach, Steven grabs her foot.

"Not so fast!" Steven yells.

His weight does not effect her flight, he lifts off the ground. Peridot flies a few feet before trying to flick Steven off, she curses. Amethyst's whip wraps around Steven's foot, she pulls back. It feels like a game of tug-o-war for Steven, he starts to sweat. Not long after, Pearl yanks on the whip. Garnet soon joins in, giving Pearl a light smile. This is the first family game they have played in a long time, in a way.

Peridot gives up, she detaches her boot from Steven's grip. She flies off, going who-knows-where. Falling fast, Amethyst unwraps her whip from his foot and shape shifts into a landing pad. Steven lands softly, bouncing to the ground. Pearl catches her foot, she observes it.

"It's a start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon!


End file.
